powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Telekinesis
Telekinesis is the ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye. Capability Control objects with one's mind. Telekinesis is one of the basis of many superpowers that are based of "controlling/manipulating", it may evolve to the point that a Telekinetic can control anything at an atomic level. Also Called * Psychokinesis * Object Manipulation * Psionic Manipulation * Mind Power Techniques Basic Level * Telekinetic Repulsion/Push: to push objects away from the user, e.g. sliding a cup across a table. * Telekinetic Attraction/Pull: to pull objects towards the user, e.g. yanking a book off a shelf. * Telekinetic Maneuver: to alter an object's directional course, e.g. changing what number a dice lands on. * Levitation: to lift an object, i.e. raising a pitcher several inches into the air. * Telekinetic Grip: to grasp an object firmly in place, e.g. keeping the tides from washing a friend away. * Enhanced Strength: to increase the user's physical strength, e.g.punching through the flesh of zombies. * Psychic Implosion: user implodes himself and anything near (user returns safely but is in deep coma). Advanced Level * Spatial Sense: to "see" one's surroundings using telekinesis, e.g. sensing a target from a distance. * Object Manipulation: to alter an object's inner workings, e.g. unlocking a door. * Telekinetic Compression: to crush an object, e.g. squeezing a chair into a ball. * Telekinetic Destruction: to make an object explode, e.g. blowing up a table. Master Level * Force Fields: to condense the air around oneself in order to make protective shields, e.g. deflecting bullets. * Combustion: to speed an object's molecules to the point that it explodes, e.g. setting things on fire. * Stasis Field: to slow an object's molecules to point that it stops all motion, e.g. immobilizing opponents. * Seismic Shock Wave: to emit a powerful vibration strong enough to make objects shatter, i.e. sonic boom. * Molecular and Energy Manipulation: to manipulate matter and energy at a molecular, or even subatomic, level, e.g. rearranging atoms and controlling energy. * Enhanced Regeneration: to regenerate one's own cells via telekinetic manipulation or gathering telekinetic energy to do so, e.g. using telekinesis to induce molecular/biological manipulation. Applications "Psychokinesis" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves using the mind to manipulate something, and some other, more specific, abilities may be acquired as a result. However, such users are usually specialized in only one of these areas, and rarely manifest their powers beyond their specialty. Generally, these include: * Cosmic Manipulation ** Circadian Control ** Magnetism Manipulation ** Energy Manipulation * Levitation * Force-Field Generation * Biological Manipulation * Probability Manipulation * Psionic Strength * Teleportation * Intangibility * Cosmic Manipulation * Elemental Manipulation * Elemental Transmutation * Shapeshifting * Light Manipulation * Mental Projection * Mental Constructs * Vector Manipulation * Technology Manipulation Association * Telepathy * Teleportation Limits * Beginners needs time to practice. * May only be capable of moving objects they could physically move. * Prone to headache due to the mental focus that is required. ** As a result, the ability could be limited to allow recovery. * User may not be able to manipulate magic-based matters/energies, as the mystical properties cannot be manipulated so easily without magical properties. * Psychic strength may be proportional to user's capacity, meaning an opponent with physical strength stronger than the user's mental strength may break free, or even be immune to ability altogether. Techniques *'Tactile Telekinesis': Where the user has to be in physical contact with an object to be able to move it telekinetically. Other uses include focusing it inward increasing ones physical straits and simulating Invulnerability. *'Ballistic Telekinesis': Where the user causes any nearby objects to be moved around the user at high speeds, explode or to be propelled away from the user at high speeds without conscious effort from the user of the power. *'Vector Telekinesis': Where the user creates telekinetic energy appendages to move the object, giving it vector, making it easier to move and more effective than normal telekinesis. Known Users Gallery 297440-16740-jean-grey super.gif|Jean Grey is one of the greatest users of telekinesis. Jean-grey.jpg|Jean Grey, in her Dark Phoenix alter-ego, is so powerful in telekinesis that she can destroy matter at a subatomic level. Nicci-telekinesis.jpg|Sister Nicci telekinetically stopping shuriken in midair. 200px-Franklin_Richards_(Earth-616).jpg|Franklin Richards (Marvel) Bullet-time.jpg|Neo (The Matrix) stops bullets in their path. 180px-Prophecy.jpg|Raven (Teen Titans) Cole McGrath.png|Cole Macgrath (InFamous 1 & 2) Silver-the-hedgehog.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) FriezaFinalFormRobotNV.png|Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) is capable of telekinesis. 9578_cell.png|Cell (Dragon Ball Z) is capable of telekinesis. Buusaga09.jpg|Buu (Dragon Ball Z) is capable of telekinesis. Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylock (Marvel) Kid Buu by shadsonic2.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) 200px-New_Mutants_Vol_3_25_Jorge_Molina_Textless_Variant.jpg|Nate Grey (Marvel) Gwen-Tennyson-Wallpaper.jpg|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10) GK.jpg|After being exposed to the Genesis Spell, Gregory Kennedy can manipulate any material with the strength and will of his mind. Lexi Bunny Brainblast.jpg|Lexi Bunny (Loonatics Unleashed) can use her brain blasts to telekinetically manipulate objects. Aku Samurai Jack.jpg|Aku (Samurai Jack) Lord Voldemort.jpg|Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) Sylar_shards_levitation-1-.jpeg|Sylar (Heroes) Willow Knives.png|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) demonstrates her telekinetic skill by levitating and throwing a barrage of knives. Cell TK.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) levitates a mass of land. Kamek.jpg|Kamek (Super Mario series) Category:Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Almighty Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Energy Powers Category:Energy Manipulations Category:Manipulations Category:Fighting Power Category:Personal Physical Powers